mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Q
Question #1 Hey Zee girl I can't wait to see you slay on the show. My first question is who didn't you like in the house and why Awww Thank You and to answer your questions lining hoes up Brenda Endia and Dylan and Saniyah and Paige That Simple i don't them hoes Brenda think she ran shit and Endia was just a Waste of space and Dylan she just fake she screamed up and down how she never had a problem with me but when i got sent home she tried to fight me and thew water at me and Saniyah she was just so mad that she was a replacement that's all and Paige ha ha bitch thought she could try me but them stitches showed her something different #GANGSHIT Question #2 You got sent home girl how did that happen BEAT A BITCH UP PERIOD LIKE THAT SIMPLE BUT PRODUCTION BE ON SOME PUSSY TYPE SHIT THO IM COOL. Question #3 Who were you the coolest with in the house My Babies Rayven and Ma'Kayla i Love them Bitches we all shared a room them my hoes im so so close with Rayven im cool with Daisy to but she got sent home so early we barley got a chance to really bond Question #4 How many replacement are there or how many replacements did you meet girl I Think we Have 5 i met 2 of them and then 3 came after i left. Question #5 Why did Daisy go home so early She Whopped Some ass Lol she Beat Brenda The Fuck Up Question #6 What was the first day in the house like It was Lit we was drunk as fuck until Brenda and Endia kept on Trying us and shit popped off i think all together there was 5 or 6 fights are first day production said we hit a record for the first day. Question #7 So I see Brenda and Endia are the hoes that start shit. So did you guys have a reunion? Yes But I Cant Spill Anything About Question #8 Oh shit it's that lit honey I need to see that now. Why did you decide to try out for the show I Guess it was Lit i didnt come out until the last 20 minutes and My sister Tabitha was on season 1 so i decided to see if i can do it and i did Question #9 OMG I loved your sister she was one of my favorites that season. Do you know what the season fight was and if so can you spill some team on it Oh you Like Mys sister too Thank you Yeah it was a fight that happened after i left with my Boos Rayven and Ma'Kayla vs all them hoes Question #10 And my last question is why should we look forward to this season what does this season have to offer I feel like we brought some Bangers to the table we actually fight like that hair pulling one hit no we be scrapping on my season security don't even be in the way half of the time and i feel like we got real boss bitches on our season.